Big Brother Davies Season 8 Wiki
Big Brother Davies Season 8 Davies Big Brother Season 8 is the eighth season of the Big Brother Instagram Series. The season premiered on April 26th, 2017 with a total of 15 houseguests, some returning from previous seasons and some new to the series. The format of the program will be modified from the established series; a group of contestants referred to as HouseGuests, are enclosed in the compound known as the Big Brother House under constant surveillance of cameras and microphones. Each week a HouseGuest will be evicted until the final two or three HouseGuests remain on finale night. Owain Davies returned to solely host the show for the seventh time after taking a hiatus and ultimately co-hosting alongside Megan in Season 7 to allow him to participate. To view the previous season, check out Big Brother Davies Season 7 Format The format will imitate previous seasons that have aired on CBS. The contestants referred to as "HouseGuests" are sequestered in the Big Brother House with no contact to or from the outside world. Each week, the HouseGuests take part in several compulsory challenges that determine who will win food, luxuries and power in the house. At the start of each week, the HouseGuests compete in the Head of Household (HoH) competition. The winner of the HoH competition is immune from eviction and will select two HouseGuests to be nominated for eviction. Each week, six HouseGuests are selected to compete in the Power of Veto (PoV) competition: the reigning HoH, the nominees are guaranteed to play with the remaining slots being given to HouseGuests selected by random draw. The winner of the PoV competition wins the right to either revoke the nomination of one of the nominated HouseGuests or leave them as is; if the veto winner uses this power, the HoH must immediately nominate another HouseGuest for eviction. The PoV winner is also immune from being named as the replacement nominee. On eviction night, all HouseGuests must vote to evict one of the nominees, with the exception of the nominees and the Head of Household. This compulsory vote is conducted in the privacy of the Diary Room. In the event of a tie, the HoH must break the tie publicly. The nominee with the most eviction votes will be evicted from the house on Wednesday. The evictee is then interviewed by Owain. HouseGuests 15 HouseGuests were announced on April 26th, 2017, including 15 students, one of which is the first international houseguest in the BBDavies Series. Favourite Houseguests Elyse Alyssa Kate Samantha Rebecca Mi. Rebecca Ma. Sarah Kaela Julianna Dorin Claire Ellen Justin Petra Avan Episodes Week One (Days 1-10) Fifteen new HouseGuests entered the Big Brother house: Elyse, Alyssa, Kate, Samantha, Rebecca Miller, Rebecca Marlow, Sarah, Kaela, Julianna, Dorin, Claire, Ellen, Justin, Petra & Avan. As soon as they entered the house, Sarah created the "Jesus & His Homies" alliance, consisting of herself, Samantha, Kaela & Rebecca Miller. During their first night in the House everyone took part in the first Head of Household competition of the season. *'Head of Household (“Dropped in Space”):' Each houseguest will be harnessed to the Odyssey. As the competition goes on, the harnesses will loosen, dragging the HouseGuests at a steeper angle. During Each Round, Big Brother will ask "Who is still holding onto their rope?" in which the Houseguests must reply with "(Houseguest's Name) is still holding onto their rope". The last person to comment in each round will be eliminated. The last overall person left standing will win the competition, earn safety for the week, and become the first Head of Household of the season! Placements: Round One: Elyse, Alyssa, Rebecca Ma., Sarah, Dorin, Justin, Petra & Avan were eliminated. Round Two: Julianna was eliminated. Round Three: Samantha was eliminated. Round Four: Claire was eliminated. Round Five: Rebecca Mi. was eliminated. Round Six: Ellen was eliminated. Round Seven: Kate was eliminated. Head of Household: Kaela. Following the Head of Household Competition, many people were slightly annoyed by the spam texting from Kate and Samantha, leading many to believe that there was an alliance between the cousins in the game. Ironically, on Day 1, Kate, Claire, Samantha & Rebecca Miller formed the "Bitchez" Alliance in order to solidify themselves as a powerful foursome. Despite this, Rebecca Miller was able to secure numerous alliances with people such as Petra, Sarah, and Kaela, allowing herself to play both sides of the house. At the Nomination Ceremony (Day 1), Kaela nominated Julianna and Avan for eviction. Kaela stated that Avan was her target due to inactivity and that Julianna was a pawn to ensure Avan's eviction as Julianna was more known in the house. At the Power of Veto Player Pick, Kate, Justin, and Alyssa (Julianna's HG Pick) were selected to compete. Following the Power of Veto pick, the Houseguests were informed of a secret power hidden within the House. While the clues ultimately confused the majority of the houseguests, Julianna ultimately found a Secret Power of Veto, which is valid until Week 5 of the game. On Day 2, the "I Think the Fuck Not" Alliance was formed (headed by Dorin and consisting of Rebecca Marlow, Kaela, and Alyssa), planning to target the believed "Cousin Alliance" in the near future due to the foreseeable danger of that alliance in the long run. Thus, before the 3rd day of the game had arrived, there already appeared to be a level of division in the house. Fearing for her own safety in the house following the Nomination Ceremony, Julianna further solidified a tight alliance with Justin, both promising to remove her from the block if possible, leading to Julianna to confess her Secret Veto to him. Despite all of the chaos going on in the house, nominee Avan, Ellen and Elyse all appeared to be laying low in order to avoid cross-fire. On Day 6, Justin proposed that the houseguests introduce themselves as a means of getting to know each other. Later that night, Kaela, Avan, Julianna, Justin, Kate & Alyssa competed in the first Veto Competition of the Summer. *'Power of Veto (“Me Want Veto”):' This POV comp is called: "Me Want Veto" and here's how it'll work. When I say Go, each houseguest will collect emoji tiles commented under photos on my account. Once you find an "emoji tile", screenshot it and send it to me via dm (on @daviesbb) - do not send it to the POV group chat. Once you have sent all 8 Emoji tiles, I will send you letters to unscramble. The first person to correctly submit me the word will win the Power of Veto! Results: Kaela: [ Did Not Compete ] Avan: [ 12:05 ] Alyssa: [ 11:40 ] Justin: [ 10:30 ] Julianna: [ 8:50 ] Kate: [ 7:23 ] At the Power of Veto Ceremony (Day 6), Kate used the Power of Veto to save Julianna from eviction. Kaela, as HOH, nominated Petra as the replacement nominee. Following the Power of Veto Ceremony, Justin, Julianna & Alyssa created the "Dragon" alliance, planning to burn Avan's game in Week one and the rest of the house in the subsequent weeks. Additionally, on Day 8 Justin began asking the "Dragon" alliance on what they can do to put the house into a state of chaos in order to continue laying low. At the Live Vote & Eviction, Avan was evicted from the game by a vote of 9-3, becoming the first international houseguest to be evicted. Week Two (Days 10-17) Following Avan's Eviction, the houseguests competed in the Second HOH Competition, Balls to the Wall, of the season on Day 10. *'Head of Household (“Balls to the Wall”):' This competition is called "Balls to the Wall" and here's how it'll work. Two houseguests at a time will compete, your objective is to dm me a number from 1 to 25. After both people have submitted a number (or after 5 minutes if the other person is inactive), I will randomly generate a number from 1 to 25 and whoever submitted a number closest to the one I generated wins that round! The loser is eliminated from the HOH competition while the winner will select the next two to compete! This competition will keep going until only one remains! Placements: Round One: Elyse, Rebecca Ma., Claire, Justin, Dorin, Petra & Ellen were eliminated. Round Two: Julianna answered 13 Sarah answered 7'''. The Answer was '''1; therefore, Julianna was eliminated, Sarah chose Samantha & Alyssa to compete. Round Three: Samantha answered 4''' '''Alyssa answered 24. The Answer was 4'''; therefore, '''Alyssa was eliminated, Samantha chose Kate & Sarah to compete. Round Four: Kate answered 18 Sarah answered 7'''. The Answer was '''22; therefore, Sarah was eliminated, Kate and Samantha then competed in the final round. Round Five: Kate answered 13 Samantha answered 14. The Answer was 8'''; therefore, '''Samantha was eliminated and Kate became the next Head of Household of the season! Following the Head of Household Competition, Avan said goodbye to the houseguests in an emotional goodbye. However, in the first major shockwave of the season, Owain revealed the "Revengeful Decision" Twist. Each of the four pre-jurors will be provided the opportunity to make a game changing decision that will impact the week after their eviction.Nevertheless, Avan was provided with two options: (A) This week's POV Competition would be for a Double Veto or (B) This week's POV Competition would be for a Diamond Veto. Avan ultimately chose option B, making Week 2's POV Comp a Diamond one. Following this shockwave, the houseguests participated in the first Have/Have-Not Competition of the Season! *'Have/Have-Not Competition (“Food Fight”):' For this competition, houseguests competed individually via dm. Houseguests had to say "(Houseguest's Name) grabs food card #1", etc. increasing in the number value as they go. The goal was to grab as many food cards as possible within a minute. After the minute, the houseguest was stopped and their food card total was recorded. In the event that more than one houseguest attained the same number of food cards, higher placements were awarded to people based on whom competed in the competition earlier. Placements: 1st: Rebecca Ma ( 21 Points ) 2nd: Petra ( 18 Points ) 3rd: Dorin ( 17 Points ) 4th: Kaela ( 17 Points ) 5th: Sarah ( 16 Points ) 6th: Julianna ( 16 Points ) 7th: Justin ( 16 Points ) 8th: Samantha ( 15 Points ) 9th: Elyse ( 15 Points ) 10th: Rebecca Mi ( 14 Points ) 11th: Ellen ( 14 Points ) 12th: Alyssa ( 12 Points ) Following the Have Not Competition, Claire, Alyssa & Ellen started their long battle towards consuming slop, taking cold showers, and sleeping in the Have Not Room. During the Nomination Ceremony (Day 12), Kate Nominated Rebecca Marlow & Alyssa for eviction claiming that one was "untrustworthy" and one was "a ghost", she further told houseguests to guess whom was which. During the Power of Veto Player Pick, Sarah, Ellen and Kaela were selected to compete! The Houseguests competed in the DPOV Competition on Day 13. *'Power of Veto (“Milkin' It”):' This POV comp is called: "Milkin' It" and here's how it'll work. When I say Go, each houseguest must say "(Houseguest's Name) fills up container with Milk #1", continuing until they reach 100. Once a houseguest has filled up their container 100 times, they must say "(Houseguest's Name) retrieves ball from container". The first person to retrieve their ball will win the Diamond Power of Veto! Results: Kaela: [ Did Not Compete ] Ellen: [ Did Not Compete ] Rebecca Ma: [ Did Not Compete ] Kate: [ 38 Containers ] Alyssa: [ 99 Containers ] Kate: [ Diamond POV WINNER ] Following the Diamond Power of Veto Competition (Day 13), Sarah announced to the house that she had decided to save Alyssa and proceeded to nominate Claire in her place. Following the Ceremony, Claire and Kate began to fight with Sarah, leading to an eruption in the house. As a result of this fight, Sarah started a campaign to get Claire evicted from the house, starting a "Cookie Alliance" with Alyssa and refreshing her "Jesus and his homies" alliance with Kaela, Samantha and Rebecca Mi.At the Live Vote & Eviction on Day 17, Claire was evicted from the game by a vote of 9-2. Week Three (Days 17-24) Following Claire's Eviction, the houseguests competed in the HOH Competition, "And Scene", on Day 17. *'Head of Household (“And Scene”):' This competition is called "And Scene" and here's how it'll work. Prior to this competition, you all were provided the link to Morrissey's "Suedehead" music video. You will now all be asked true or false questions about the music video. If you answer correctly, you will stay in the game. Answer incorrectly and you'll be eliminated. After 7 Questions we will go to a tiebreaker, whomever is closest without going over will win! Placements: Question 1: In the Music Video, Morrissey's house number was "42". TRUE OR FALSE Petra answered FALSE, but was incorrect and thus eliminated. Ellen, Kaela, Samantha, Elyse, Rebecca Ma, and Sarah did not answer and were also eliminated. Question 2:'''The Newspaper in Morrissey's bath tub said that James Dean had died in a car crash '''TRUE OR FALSE Rebecca Mi answered FALSE and was incorrect and, thus, eliminated. Question 3:'The name of the book Morrissey received in the mail from the little boy and read on the street is called ''Le Petit Princes. '''TRUE OR FALSE Dorin answered TRUE, and was incorrect and, thus, eliminated. Question 4:'''A Dairy Queen can be seen under the Fairmont Water Tower. '''TRUE OR FALSE Julianna answered FALSE, and was incorrect and, thus, was eliminated. Question 5:'''The Music Video takes place in New York City '''TRUE OR FALSE Alyssa & Justin answered FALSE, and were correct. Question 6:'The Date found on the blue wall in the video says ''Morrissey - Feb 7, 1988 '''TRUE OR FALSE Alyssa & Justin answered TRUE, and were correct. Question 7:'''After arriving on a farm, Morrissey starts riding on a Red Tractor Thingy '''TRUE OR FALSE Alyssa & Justin answered TRUE, and were correct. Tiebreaker: '''How Many Seconds is the Music Video? '''Alyssa: 239 Justin: 131 The Answer was 239 seconds, so Alyssa became the New Head of Household! Following the Head of Household Competition, Alyssa was responsible for naming 3 houseguests to be Have-Nots for the week, she ultimately chose Elyse, Dorin & Samantha. During the Nomination Ceremony (Day 19), Alyssa Nominated Kate & Kaela for eviction claiming that both appeared to be extremely busy and were, thus, inactive. This led Kate to lash out, claiming that she has yet to miss a meeting - Alyssa ultimately admitted that she had confused Kate with her sister and apologized for the confusion. Nevertheless, the Dragon Alliance set their targets on Kate. Alyssa was worried that she would be targeted if Kate stays, but Justin reassured her that if he won Head of Household, Kate would be his target. At the Power of Veto Player Pick, Elyse, Petra & Rebecca Mi were selected to compete. The houseguests competed in the Power of Veto Competition on Day 20. Have-Nots Each week, the Head of Household will select 3 houseguests to be have-nots for the week. The 3 people selected have two options for their Have-Not reign. The First Option is that the houseguest can comment daily for a week "(Houseguest's Name) eats a bowl of slop" in the Have Not Group Chat DM. The Second Option is that the houseguest can submit one video of them consuming oatmeal to the Group Chat DM, exempting them from the daily task. Should a houseguest refuse to comply, without notifying Big Brother ahead of time, the entire house, including the HOH, will be put on slop for the week. : + signifies HOH for the week, thus automatic "Have" rights. : There were no Have/Have-Not competition during Week 1 and Week 10. Voting history External links *Davies Big Brother Season 8's Instagram Page Describe your topic Write a description about your topic. Let your readers know what your topic is about and add some general information about it. Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Fandom's Video Library. Category:Browse